Semnia (Wonderful World)
Summary Semnia is a playable character in Wonderful World. She is a girl who is outfitted with a Demonic Rune Sword in an attempt to increase the suitability of a magical sword and a human being and to connect its magical powers via numerous experiments. The result is 7 Demon Swords in one linked to Semnia, & she can use them as if they are part of her body. By combining these swords and Semnia with magical power, she was able to recover from lethal damage and was created to realize the immortal body, but the research is still incomplete. Life activity is unstable, she always feel sleepy, and feels lethargic about things. There is no memory before she entered the organization. She follows the order of the organization as a Living Weapon, but there is no consciousness to move with her own will. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely higher Name: Semnia Eubaints Origin: Wonderful World Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Sleepy, Amnesiac Fledgling, Laboratory Member, Interested in nobody, Blade Manipulator, Lethargic, Wished the world ended... Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword Mastery, Darkness Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation via Iflinode, Cloth Blades, Can completely nullify most types of Projectiles & Physical Attacks (One of her moves uses this as a Shield. It also counts as one of Semnia's 7 swords in one. May also count as Dimensional Cracking), Teleporting (A ring around her going up, teleporting her to a nearby area in various lengths; be it behind a foe, or to escape), Durability Negation (Her Original Ability, & command normal makes a hole in reality. (Could also apply as Void Manipulation)), Sword Hax (Semnia's sword counts as seven, & can change size and shape, and it follows her around everywhere she goes), Can manipulate and control the Abyss due to its link to her Swords. (The Abyss is a pitch black dimension created with Semnia's Devil Sword. It can be entered via torn holes in the fabric of Space-Time to said dimension, or via a Finish skill that summons a sword, and can be cancelled into the next finish skill; forcing one into the Abyss automatically just to be impaled.), Can explode torn holes into the Abyss into hellfire, One of her swords can rot anything after physical contact, can disrupt the flow of magic with 4 rapiers appearing from portals from the Abyss, & even eat away at said magic, can create vortexes to the Abyss (This in turn, traps enemies into the Abyss, never to be seen again.), If her weapons state something; BFR via the Abyss (While the Abyss Vortexes can do this on a mild level, Mistul can control all light in the area, and as a sword is created, Enderiva can trigger at will given Mistul is still present, & can force one into the Abyss without a need of a Vortex, & traps them as a result.). Attack Potency: At least Small Town level, likely higher (Should scale to Chartette.) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic (Can go toe to toe with Chartette according to this calc.) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Athletic Human (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible he can do better) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level (According to this calc, Chartette's swing alone should be capable of this.) Stamina: Very High (Has survived mass blood-loss, and kept fighting.) Range: Extended melee range, MUCH farther with the Abyss Standard Equipment: Demonic Sword of the Abyss (Avitus): A 7-in-1 Runecrafted sword that can change shape, and have differing abilities with each skill. This one eats at life. Demonic Sword of Ruin (Heilrist): One of the forms Avitus can take. It corrodes via physical contact. Takes the form of Four Rapier swords that are electric, and turn to ash when used. Demonic Sword of Disaster (Cryhorn): One of the forms Avitus can take. It can disturb the flow of magic, and eat away at the body of magic in question. It rolls like a wheel as it slices the ground as it attacks the opponent. It turns into blood as it stops rolling. Demonic Sword of Disconnection (Exrun): One of the forms Avitus can take. It cracks the Dimensional layer & cuts through space. It comes in the form of a dimensional shield that stops physical attacks as a result. Demonic Sword of Disappearance (Diris): One of the forms Avitus can take. It removes objects from space, even life. Semnia uses this to teleport. This takes the form of a ring that goes around Semnia up, turning her into light, & goes in front or back or the opponent. Demonic Sword of Hell Flame (Iflinode) One of the forms Avitus can take. It can burn anything with meager Hellfire. It spirals, creating a ball of Hellfire that traps those in range, & can drag them to the ground. Demonic Sword of the Primitive (Mistul): A powerful Sword Avitus can take form of. It controls Light & Darkness as if there is no Sun, Moon, or Space. As Light is used, it eventually creates a sword, as a cue to use Enderiva... Demonic Sword of Demise (Enderiva): A powerful Sword Avitus can take form of. As Mistul's true form, it is only used in the Abyss, but nothing else is known... Intelligence: Unknown. Her memory on her past is foggy, thus no confirmed IQ record is confirmed. Most likely High for her use of her Swords. Weaknesses: Gets sleepy after using her sword too much, as pointed out by others, severing Semnia's link to Avitus will kill her. Feats: None revealed so far... Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Abyss Creation:' A Mysterious Space that is a Part of Avitus. Created as a part of said sword, it creates Abyss Vortexes that suck in anyone/anything with little to no Magic Defense. When successful, it takes only seconds to kill the target. It could even increase in size to ~500m Radius tops, And can even explode into a pool of hellfire where the Vortex was. It can even explode in such high lengths. While Avitus can create Abyss Vortexes, Enderiva (Which requires Mistul to activate when the sword is created.) engulfs the battlefield, pauses time for any targets in range, long enough to either die from being impaled by Enderiva, or the darkness that engulfs the arena; for die, they will. *'Demonic Sword of the Abyss (Avitus):' Semnia's Original Ability. She jumps back, & uses her Demon Sword to create an Abyss Vortex that traps an opponent. This can Ignore Durability. *'Crucible of the Abyss:' Semnia's EX Ability. While Avitus is in-progress, Semnia can explode it to create Hellfire from its remnants. *'Invitation to the Abyss:' Semnia's Command Normal. Semnia pushes her foe, thus creating an Abyss Vortex in the process. These have the same qualities as Avitus. *'Demonic Sword of Hell Flame (Iflinde):' Semnia sends her Demon Sword spiraling up like a coil, and creates a sun-like structure of hellfire that can trap an opponent, even as they get pulled down, exploding the sun-like body. *'Demonic Sword of Ruin (Heilrist):' Semnia creates four portals directly from the Abyss as they shoot out 4 Rapier type swords one by one. This can also electrify the opponent. Afterward, they turn to ash. *'Demonic Sword of Disaster (Cryhorn):' Semnia's Demon Sword spirals from behind, slashing the opponent in the equivalent of a bloody wheel with the last slash being the biggest. It erodes into blood after use. *'Demonic Sword of Disconnection (Exrun):' Semnia tosses up a spinning ring that can crack the dimensional layer by slamming it onto the ground. This blade can help as a defense for physical attacks. However, projectiles can swat it too easily. It then vanishes like a spiral. *'Demonic Sword of Disappearance (Diris):' **'P Version:' Semnia goes into a ring rising up from below, getting her right in front of her foe regardless of where they are. During this process, Semnia becomes a cluster of light. **'K Version:' Semnia goes into a ring rising up from below, sending her right behind her opponent. During this process, Semnia becomes a cluster of light. *'Demonic Sword of the Primitive (Mistul):' Semnia's first Finish Skill. Semnia creates a portal of light, causing shockwaves which in turn creates a giant sword that can only be used when using the following Finish Skill... *'Demonic Sword of Demise (Enderiva):' Semnia's other Finish Skill, and one not requiring meter, but rather while the sword is present during Mistul. Mistul's Sword becomes more jagged, & graphic. The entire arena is engulfed by the Abyss, & if in range, can impale the opponent, or the darkness overwhelms the arena, or both. Semnia during this attack is not present as she is outside the Abyss. In addition to this, the opponent is unable to even move during this move. Stats *'Height:' 143cm *'Weight:' 37kg *'Likes:' Afternoon Nap *'Hates:' Relationships *'Values:' Pillow Others NOTE: 魔剣, or Maken, can be translated into a variety of terms, all with the Same Kanji Base. This includes "Magic Sword", "Cursed Sword", "Demon Sword" & even "Devil Sword" (The last of these is sometimes mistaken for 魔人, or Majin, which, despite the same Romaji for Jin, which is JP for Sword also, is not the same in this case...) Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wonderful World Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Amnesiacs Category:Demons Category:Transformation Users Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 7 Category:Blood Users